Avengers Slumber Party
by IBelieveInHeroes
Summary: Thor was forever hated for the idea of a 'happy, fun Avengers Slumber Party'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I've had writers' block for a while now but I had this idea whilst looking forward to my friend's slumber party! **

**I'd just like to thank IAmSherlocked2000 for helping me with this! She's a great writer with Avengers and Sherlock stories so I suggest you take a look!**

**Please enjoy!**

Thor was forever loathed for the idea of an Avengers 'Fun, happy slumber party night'.

Thor had the idea after about six plates of chocolate and two plates of strawberry pop-tarts. It was a spontaneous, completely random, idea but one that the god was most insistent on nonetheless. He thought it would be a brilliant plan to help the team 'bond' and 'get to know each other'. His ignorance was pitiable. He went to talk to each avenger in turn and asked them about the idea. First,Tony, who hated the idea but then realised it would be a great opportunity to cause chaos and agreed. Then, Natasha, who seriously despised the idea but had no choice. Next, Steve, who really just wanted to go to bed like normal but agreed to make Thor happy. After him, Clint, felt exactly the same as Natasha. Finally, Bruce, who just agreed to not cause a scene. Each one couldn't think of anything they'd like to do less than all get together in pyjamas and play childish games but disagreeing with a norse god, especially one with a hammer, wasn't such a good idea. So, they all were forced to agree.

At around 6:00 that same evening, the avengers starting arriving in the spare room. Bruce was the first to arrive, his pyjamas were green and purple but many sizes too big for him just in case he had a nightmare. He sat down on the small bed on one side of the room. Clint was the next to turn up, he was wearing simple purple shorts and a black vest. He sat on the bed next to Bruce and began to polish his arrows to pass the time. Steve arrived soon after Clint, he was wearing very traditional pyjamas, the old-fashioned, shirt and trousers ones. The only thing that was different about these was the american flags covering them. He sat on the mattress on the floor and it was only a few minutes when the next guest arrived. Tony was wearing checkered boxer shorts and a vest with his face printed on. It took a few moments for the group to process what he was wearing.

"Tony, what are they?" Bruce asked finally.

"My pyjamas... why?" he replied. Bruce just decided to drop the matter. Natasha arrived next in black lingerie and a black silk dressing gown. The group went silent and watched her tentatively as she walked to sit on the same mattress as Steve. She squished up next to him and took his hand making Steve blush bright red. Natasha looked over to Clint and smiled at his bored expression, then she looked to Steve and smiled. It took Thor about five minutes after that to arrive and nobody was expecting to see what they saw.

He walked in, as confident as anything, wearing nothing but the cape. Seriously, just the cape. It was enough to scar the avengers for life. They were all immediately regretting coming in the first place. The faces of the group were almost at grotesque as the sight itself. There were groans and shouts as they all shielded their eyes.

"God, Thor, seriously?" Tony said, looking away.

"Thor, oh my god!"

"Thor, put some clothes on right now!" Natasha shrieked. Thor frowned and went back out. He came back about two minutes later with golden boxers on and he lay on his king sized bed.

The avengers were ready and assembled for a night to remember. Or perhaps to forget.

"So... who wants to watch the games of hunger?" Thor boomed, bringing a dvd out of his bag.

Yes, definitely to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this! Prompts are very much welcome!**

The groans rippled through the room.

"Oh, Thor, really? It's a kid's movie!" Natasha grumbled.

"Clint wont enjoy it!" Bruce added.

"That's true!" Clint said. Despite all their efforts to stop the god from playing the film, he wasn't having any of it. The title screen came up with on the projector screen and the Capitol music began to play. They stared for a while at the little video clips beside Katniss' face. There was a long silence before Steve spoke,

"Wouldn't it be so creepy if it turned around right now?" he said. There was a long silence for the group to imagine the picture of her turning to them. Most of them imagined half of her face to be rotting away or something similar.

"That's so creepy!"

"I bet it's a screamer!"

"Oh my god, Tony, shut up!"

"Turn it off! Quick! It's scaring me!" Clint screamed, grabbing the remote and clicking 'Play Film'.

The film started with a bunch of words on a black screen.

"Well this is dull!" Tony declared.

"Man of iron! Please cease your constant talking!" Thor boomed, turning up the TV. Caesar Flickerman popped up on to the screen. Steve could swear he recognised his face.

"He reminds me of someone I met in the 40's," Steve pondered.

"Shh!" Bruce said. The film continued, going on and on about tributes and the Capitol.

- A while later -

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"No way!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Prim! Prim!" Katniss screamed.

"Can you turn it down, it's hurting my ears?" Steve asked Thor. Thor ignored him.

- A while later -

"So... that's Peeta?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Not Gale?"

"No."

"Why not Gale?"

"Because he wasn't picked for the games, Steve, are you even watching?" Tony said.

"Yes!" Steve said, slightly upset.

- A while later -

"3,2,1," Tony counted down in time with the clock. Suddenly a loud, high-pitched noise reverberated around the room.

"What the hell is that?" Tony asked, covering his ears.

"Is that coming from the film?" Clint asked.

"I can't tell," Natasha said, "but it's horrible."

- A while later -

"Go get her, Cato!" Clove shouted.

"Yeah, go get her! Come on, Cato! Kill it!" Clint shouted, at the screen.

"Is this about the whole, Clint and Katniss war thing?" Steve whispered in Natasha's ear.

"Of course," Natasha laughed.

"Oh! It's Glimmer on a swing!

A million miles away!

A message to Marvel,

Thresh and Cato,

and don't forget Katniss!

The Hunger Games!" Tony sang to the tune of 'Written in the Stars'. The group just stared at him in silence and decided to drop it. This whole sleepover thing was driving him to madness.

- A while later -

The avengers all had tears running down their faces, even Tony.

"She's so young," Steve choked.

"Oh," was all Natasha could say in response.

"Rue, please, no!" Clint cried like a baby.

- A while later -

"Will this film ever end? I mean, we've just seen ten minutes of Katniss' face in different expressions!" Tony moaned.

"Tony, it's tragic!" Steve said.

"I don't care! Ten entire minutes of Jennifer Lawrence staring into a forest isn't necessary!"

- A while later -

"That... was... horrible," Bruce said, thinking back to the Careers' ends.

"Thor... what the hell was that?" Clint asked, "You're not supposed to watch that at a sleepover! Seriously!"

"Let's just, please, play something else," Natasha asked, still wiping tears off her face.

"Oh, oh! I know! Let's play... truth or dare!" Tony said.

Tony never missed an opportunity for mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: It's not very long but I wanted to write something! I want to dedicate this to my best friend who has a birthday today! Happy Birthday!**

Steve knelt down in the centre of the room, staring disgustedly down at Tony's foot. Tony's feet weren't the nicest thing to look at but if they were covered in peanut butter and you knew you had to lick them clean, they'd look worse than normal.

"Tony, when was the last time you washed these?" Steve asked gingerly, looking at the golden liquid seeping between his toes. Tony was trying his absolute hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Umm... two... three days ago... maybe?" Tony said, wiggling his feet in Steve's face. Steve tried not to gag.

He stuck his tongue out slowly and brought his face closer to the foot. His mind was screaming at him to run but his body would not obey. Before he knew it, he felt his tongue licking the dry skin. He wanted to vomit. He kept licking, trying to stay as far away from the actual foot as possible. Tony's long toenails scratched his tongue and the hairs tickled it.

Soon enough, all the peanut butter was gone and Steve looked as green as the hulk.

"Please... never... make me do that again," Steve choked.

"Okay! Who's next?" Tony said, spinning the bottle. He was getting too involved in this game. They all watched tentatively as the bottle spun. It slowly came to a halt.

Clint Barton.

"I have an idea! Okay," Tony brought out two bottles of clear liquid, "In one of these bottles is tap water, in the other, battery acid, you have you choose." The team fell silent for a long while, soaking it in.

"Tony..."

"No..."

"Tony, that is so sick!" Bruce said, grabbing the bottles and running down to the lab to dispose of them. They stayed away from Tony for the rest of the game.

"Thor has an idea!" he boomed, "Clint has to take food from the refrigerator and kiss it for 90 seconds!"

"What the hell made you think of that?" Natasha asked.

"It's a pastime in Asgard!"

Clint quickly got a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it. They all watched as his lips touched the banana. He began to get more confident and they saw as he leaned into the banana, tilting his head back and forth. The team watched fixatedly, very creeped out by this. Natasha and Steve were giving each other concerned looks. Tony was trying his hardest not to made his cries of laughter too loud. Nobody knew Clint's banana obsession.

- 10 minutes later -

"Bruce! Umm, read the last text message you got aloud!" Natasha said. Bruce reluctantly got out his phone and read the message,

"Hi Bruce. Don't forget your lunch today, I made your favourite. Bread and butter sandwiches! But I ran out of butter so it's just bread! Love you lots! Don't forget your pyjamas as well! Mumsy loves you! xxx," he read. The entire room was desperately trying to hold back squawks of laughter. Bruce blushed bright red and put his phone back away.

"Let's play something else," he said.

"Okay... let's rate each other like they do in Angus, thongs and perfect snogging!" Tony squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! By the way, I am open to suggestions!**

Tony handed out small, pink slips of paper and an assortment of different pens to the group. They all took them and observed each of the categories; hair, eyes, humour, kindness, nose, legs. Steve couldn't help but blush at the thought of having to rate everyone. Tony, however, couldn't control his laughter.

"So, we have to rate each other?" Bruce asked for the third time.

"Yes! Haven't any of you watched Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging?" Tony asked.

"Have you?" Natasha asked. Tony didn't answer and instead just cleared his throat.

Then, the game began. In silence, they scribbled on their sheets, sometimes sneakily peering over at someone else's, only just to be disappointed. Finally, when all the writing was done, they shared their results.

"So, who is everyone's highest for eyes?" Thor asked.

"Me," Tony said.

"Tony!" Bruce said.

"What? Okay, Thor!"

"Steve," said Nat.

"Nat," said Steve.

"Tony," said Bruce.

"Steve," said Clint.

Nat," said Thor.

"Um, guys, what is wrong with my eyes?" Clint asked.

"Now, legs?" Tony asked.

"Nat."

"Nat."

"Nat."

"Nat."

"Nat."

"Thor," concluded Natasha.

"My legs are fantastic..." Clint said.

"Hair?" Bruce asked.

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Me," said Tony.

"Seriously, guys, do you all hate me or something?" asked Clint.

"Humour?" Nat said.

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Tony."

"Me again!" said Tony.

"I actually think I'm kinda funny..."

"Kindness?" Steve asked.

"Steve."

"Bruce."

"Steve."

"Bruce.

"Steve."

"Bruce."

"I actually find myself very kind," Clint added.

Nose?" Clint grunted.

"Thor, he has a godly nose!" Nat admitted.

"Agreed," chimed the rest except for Thor and Clint (Clint had given up).

There was a long silence.

"You know what? This isn't fun, guys! First, I saw more of Thor that I ever want to. Second, I had a row with Katniss! Third, you find out my secret love of bananas. And now... nobody appreciates my legs! I'm out of here!" Clint shouted, running out of the room.

There was the second long silence.

"What's his problem?"

The group looked up to see Maria Hill poking her head around the door. Tony had an idea.

"Hey, Maria... how 'bout a slumber party? We were about to play makeovers."


End file.
